Enter Margarite Champiz
by KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare
Summary: The first version of this story. This one-shot contains an OC, a made up French theatre, and a conversation about sexuality. Will Hartemis ensue? Hell yeah! COMPLETE!


**So, I've been having a sick day today, and I decided to finish this one-shot I've been writing. There are technically three different versions of this story (and this OC.) Hopefully they'll be up within the next year. So, yeah.**

**xXKodyXx**

**Oh yeah, the boring stuff.**

**Arty = About 16 **

**Disclaimer: Really, if I owned Artemis Fowl, the eighth book would be out, and not in progress on my computer.**

**Warning: Arty goes a bit OOC towards the end. He's really funny though.**

**P.S. - Thank you Fowl Freak for those correction mistakes. I hope I got them all.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Begin Literary Genius<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>That Day (Sunday)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Holly,<em>

_Would you be willing to attend a play in Paris with me this week?_

_Artemis_

He sent the email and waited for the reply, which came almost instantly.

_**~Next E-Mail~**_

_Dear Artemis,_

_What's the play?_

_Holly_

Holly, he thought with a smile.

_**~Next E-Mail~**_

_Dear Holly,_

_An orphan who finds buried treasure. It's supposedly quite good._

_Artemis_

__**~Next E-Mail~**_  
><em>

_Dear Artemis,_

_And there's no plot behind this trip to Paris? No ulterior motives or illegal missions?_

_Holly_

__**~Next E-Mail~**_  
><em>

_Dear Holly,_

_As far as I know, it's just a trip to Paris. So, what do you say?_

_Artemis_

__**~Next E-Mail~**_  
><em>

_Dear Artemis,_

_Why not?_

_Holly_

* * *

><p>Because I might make a fool of myself, he thought. That's why not. His mother was going to a spa in Brazil with Juliet, his father was taking the twins to their first baseball game in Boston, and Artemis didn't feel like spending the week alone in the manor. Butler had suggested a play at the Seredelphinium theatre, and Artemis agreed, but only on the condition that he'd invite Holly.<p>

**The Next Day (Monday)**

Now that that was settled, the three of them could enjoy a week in Paris. Hopefully. All the critics said the director of the play was a visionary. Well, Butler thought, loading the Bentley. They've never met a critic like Artemis.

**The Day After The Next Day After The Day Mentioned Above (Wednesday) (BTW, The Play Was Good, In Artemis' Opinion.)**

Artemis and Holly started to walk down the aisle towards the stage. They'd liked the play so much, they decided to visit the director, and tell them how amazing it was. Butler was standing in the corner watching them through binoculars and being his usual paranoid self. Artemis had emailed the theatre the day before, to see if the cast would be practicing that day. As you might've guessed, they were.

"Inhale, and exhale." A young teenage girl up front was leading the cast in some breathing exercises that Artemis imagined were rather uncomfortable, seeing as how they were all currently in the splits.

"Excuse me, miss? We're looking for the director of the play." The girl jumped off the stage, shaking her hair from behind her ears into her eyes.

"That'd be me." The two gaped at her, and she smirked. "What, is it hard to believe a sixteen year old girl can direct a play that most people think is quite good?"

Sensing Artemis was going to say something that would irritate her, Holly looked over to her. "So what gave you the idea to write a play about orphans and treasure?" Artemis received a text message from Butler.

"Well, I lived in an orphanage till I was eight, and even though it was a nice orphanage, it was often very dismal since no one-"

"Excuse me? Could you please remove the hair from you eyes? The large man watching us from the corner thinks your hiding something." The girl looked at him, and shrugged.

"Sure." She talked as she tucked pieces of hair behind her ears. "I've developed a bad habit of covering my eyes. It's because I tend to get really shy because - oh Hell no." Artemis looked over at her and developed the same expression; mouth open in shock. Holly looked between the two with an amused expression or her face. She could tell there was some amount of history between the two.

"I take it you know her, Arty?" The elf could barely contain her laughter as Artemis struggled to find words to fit his answer.

"Arty? Oh, how I wish I had a camera the first time you called him that. Surely a joyous occasion." The young girl who claimed to suffer from shyness seemed quite at ease making fun of the teenage boy. As the genius sat down and contemplated what to answer to the two women next to him, he examined the taller of the two.

Her hair was almost a silvery blonde, like she had bathed in moonlight. Perfect ballerina stature, not only proportionately, but in her posture and manner of walking. Her skin only a few shades paler than her hair, though not in the flushed out appearance Artemis gave off, from staying indoors. She glowed with a healthy radiance. Her outfit chosen for not only fashion, but function, providing maximum freedom of movement. And her eyes. Her eyes. The first thing he noticed upon meeting her in an Italian café in Florence.

Holly's thoughts, however, were slightly different. Holly had a chance to survey the female claiming the part of director. She looked like a normal Parisian chick, she supposed.

"Good day, Margarite. I trust the weather's fairing you well?" He mentally cursed his social awkwardness. Of all the times to be formal, he chooses now?

"Good day? What is this, 1700's? Though, I do believe the next sentence would have been better stated, 'The morn is fine, due to the weather, what say?' Remember that line?"

"And you say I have the memory problems? I believe it was, 'However does your good woman stand being indoors on such a fine morn? Due to the weather, no?'"

Holly looked between the two with a peculiar expression. They seemed to be recounting on a memory both delightful and appalling.

"Then, refresh my so-called "faulty memory." What was it you said after that?"

Artemis mumbled something incoherent under his breath, and the girl leaned slightly forward. "What was that?"

"'Yes, it is, isn't it?'" He sighed with resentment.

"Oh, so I did recall that moment. Didn't even notice a random street performer hitting on me right in front of you."

"In my defense, he was very subtle."

"He asked me out right after that!"

"And I thought he handled your rejection quite well."

"You know, you should go see him sometime. You remember where he works right? The Cirque Du Paris?"

"Should I be worried…"

"That I took him up on the offer? I don't see why, you've obviously gone on."

"What do you mean?" Artemis looked around in confusion.

"Look at her. She's so cute, and you don't look like a corpse next to her." Artemis opened hi mouth to say something full of spite, but closed it, and nodded.

"True." Holly glanced at the two and stuck out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Holly Short."

"Margarite Champiz, Artemis' ex-girlfriend."

**~oOo~**

Holly's jaw dropped in shock. She stared for a second before regaining (some) composure and sputtered. "Girlfriend? Artemis, you had a girlfriend? Oh my Frond, the world is ending." She sat in the plush theatre seat next to Artemis and put her chin in her hand. Artemis' smiled with resignation.

"It's not that odd."

"Artemis, you had a girlfriend."

"So, I don't see-"

"If I would've known, I could've stopped Trouble from telling Mulch you were gay."

"After the whole Minerva thing- **what**?" Artemis apparently did not take kindly to being considered gay. "I'd think you'd know for a fact I'm not gay." **(Power to the gays!)**

"I never said you were."

"You never said I wasn't."

"Are you sure you're not gay, Artemis?" Margarite asked with a sly smile.

"See, even your ex-girlfriend thinks you're gay."

"I am not gay!"

Holly put her hand on his shoulder. "Artemis, it's alright. This is the 21st century. You won't be judged about being gay." Margarite put a hand to her mouth in an unsuccessful attempt to muffle her laugh.

"I will prove I'm not gay!" Margarite sighed and smiled.

"How?"

"By doing this." Artemis grabbed Holly's hand, (which had unnoticeably fallen off his shoulder and was currently resting on his forearm,) spun her around, dipped her, and kissed her.

Both Margarite and Butler's eyes opened so much they were precariously close to popping out of their sockets, while Artemis and Holly's were closed. Artemis deepened the kiss as he set her down, and slowly (and somewhat reluctantly) pulled away.

Butler had walked down to where the teens were standing, wearing a similar expression of shock as Margarite, while Holly was caught between being shocked… and pleased.

With a smirk and a laugh, Artemis responded, "Told you I wasn't gay."

* * *

><p><strong>So, this was... tell me how it was. Oh, and if you like Tower Prep (or just wanna read something absolutely horrible,) once FanFic fixes their problems, I'll be uploading "A Redo For Love" AKA - *Duh duh duh* "The Worst Story In The History of Stories!" It's even worse then Twilight! So, review!<strong>

**xXKodyXx**

**P.S. - I'm not hating on the gays. I personally love gay people, and if you insult them, I'll hurt you :) Have a nice day!  
><strong>


End file.
